Times like these
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Above, is the only title I could think of, for the story... Still rated T, just in case..
1. Intro

**I may as well containue the stories I treat as a 'series'. The ones with OC characters I've seeme to become popular for..**

**Anyway, I had a poll, asking witch side of characters would people refer to hear about, and the CUBS basically won, so let's give this a try..**

**Dont have a huge plan yet, but I'll just play with the first few chapters.**

* * *

**_MATT's POV: _**

* * *

Well, things haven't changed much from when I saw you guys (_readers)._

I'm still in my relationship with the beauitful Sindia, she's so sensitive to me, witch is great, and I try to do the same.

So are the relationships, between Adam and Kyle and Lindia and Hunter.

Only real difference since than, is aunt Mandy and uncle Connor being actually married now, witch still dosen't make anything different, they don't feel to different, but I guess aunt Mandy just wanted things more 'offical', cause it was all her idea, uncle Connor admittedly didn't care either way, he knew nothing would actually change from this, and he was right.

But at the mean time, me, Linda, mom and dad were preparing for bed, cause it was quite late.

"Hope you get well rested buddy. The next moonlight howl is tomarrow" Linda reminded me.

I got nervous by this, cause as you could imaginion, Sindia wishes to go with me, and well, it's been so long since I did so.

Linda giggled at my reaction.

"Just remember what aunt Lilly use to tell people" Linda said.

"Never mix white fur with dirt?"

"No the other one" Linda said.

"I wish there were more turtles around here?"

"No no no..'always howl from your heart" Linda replied.

"I thought that was aunt Mandy's line?" I thought out loud.

"It is.. Well... They both say it" Linda said back.

"Ahh, well either way, I'll remember that.. I guess" I answered.

Linda simply grinned.

* * *

**Well, that's all I got for now**


	2. Moonlight howl

**_Normal POV:_  
**

* * *

It was finally time for the moonlight howl to begin.

Matt and Linda met up with there parents so all four could head there together.

"Are you sure that you and Mandy can't come?" Kate asked Connor, somewhat disppointed.

"Afried this marriage is keeping us busier than I imagined" Connor replied.

"busy with what? Having s-

"Humphrey!" Kate cried, elbowing Humphrey's shoulder.

Connor giggled.

"No, afried not Humphrey, buddy... Just other, other stuff we need to prepare for, (whispers) plus her birthday is soon, gotta get that ready as well" Connor replied.

"Oh, well.. If you do ever have kids, witch you guys honestly should your be awsome parents.. I will be willing to babysit if needed" Humphrey said proudly.

"You would?" Connor and Kate both asked awkwardly.

"Ya.. I'm great with kids" Humphrey replied.

"Yes, but not with new borns, or at least, not with the stopping of the crying" Kate admitted.

"How so!?" Humphrey cried.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Matt and Linda (as newborns) were both crying heavily.**_

_**"Humphrey! Please make them stop! It's driving me crazy!" Kate cried, stress in her voice and her hair all messy (also proving how stressed she is).**_

_**Humphrey was unsure what to do, he liturary said for them to stop, it worked but only for half a second, then the crying containued.**_

_**For nearly an hour Humphrey tried everything he could think of to make the crying stop, but each tempt only made the crying to be even heavier.**_

_**"HUMPHREY! Stop messing around and make it stop!" Kate screamed stressedly.**_

_**Humphrey tried again, but before he could, he tripped and intensely hit the hard ground, the pain being handled strangely by him also crying as loudly as the other two.**_

_**Kate whimpered out of the stress that still is on her.**_

_**FLASHBACK OVER:**_

* * *

"I keep telling you, that wasn't my best moment... But I'm more prepared for that type of stress now" Humphrey said.

"We're see" Kate and Connor both said back.

"Anyway, we best be off" Kate said giving Connor a warm hug before leading the other three to the moonlight howl.

Connor watched them leave, before hearing Mandy's voice calling out "Sweetie! I need you!" from out of view.

"Coming! (groans)" Connor called back, and soon headed to the direction she was heard from.

* * *

MUCH LATER!

* * *

Kate, Humphrey, Matt and Linda finally arrived at the moonlight howl event.

"Ahhh, here we are guys and Linda.. We made it" Kate said excitedly.

"I hope your not still nervous Matt-y?" Linda asked abit concernedly.

"Nervous! Who's nervous! I'm not nervous!" Matt cried, twitching his eye crazily, and laughing in a way an insane person would.

"Matt?"

"Hey! Sindia! Hi!" Matt said excitedly, seeing that his 'dream girl' has happened to approch him and the others, and was now wait in front of him, almost appearing out of nowhere.

Linda was a little confused at how he instantly started acting normal again after seeing her, but it also made her giggle at how cute it was.

Sindia cutely rubbed her head against his chest affectionally, and with a soft moan.

"Hey Linda, were's Hunter, I thought he was coming?" Kate asked softly.

"I don't actually know, bu-

"Here I am" Hunter said, liturary appearing out of nowhere.

"How did you-

"Don't ask" Hunter said awkwardly.

Linda looked at Matt as if he'll explain it some way, but he just shrugged unsurely.

"Well... I guess that's everyone, since Adam and Kyle nor uncle Connor and aunt Mandy are coming" Matt said.

"Really? Adam and Kyle aren't coming?" Sindia asked.

Matt shrugged again before saying "I guess they had other plans"

Short silence.

"By the way Hunter, how's your mother Ally doing? Me and Mandy haven't seen her for quite a while now?" Kate asked.

"She's fine" Hunter said, somewhat quickly.

Anouther silence.

"Anyway, I'm so excited to get started" Sindia said joyfully.

"Me too" Linda added.

"Should we split up like we usually do?" Humphrey asked, nobody particular.

"No way, I never heard our kids howl's" Kate said happily.

Matt soon said "I don't know about th-

"Thats an AWSOME idea, I would LOVE hearing Kate's and Humphrey's famish howl" Sindia said ever so excitedly.

"Great, we're go first than" Kate said, leading Humphrey and herself to the spot everyone will howl at.

Soon the two of them began howling with strong emotion and beauitful voices, till after a long while they finally finished to catch their breaths.

Kate giggled at the others being speechless, before kissing Humphrey as the two walked back to the others.

"Our turn" Linda said excitedly.

"A Already?" Hunter asked nervously.

"Sure, come on darling, it'll be fun" Linda said basically pulling her boyfriend over to the spot with her.

Soon they both began a howl of their own, Linda's howl witch still sounded wonderfully similar to her mothers, actually fitted pretty well with Hunters howl, witch wasn't a overly large serprise at this point.

Eventually Linda and Hunter finished, and also returned to the others.

"Thats my girl" Kate proudly said to her daughter.

"Alright! Our turn! I'm so excited!" Sindia cried happily.

Matt was unresponsive.

"Come on there cutie" Sindia said, pulling Matt over by the arm.

When they were there Matt was still a bit nervous, Sindia new what to do, and gave him a lovely kiss on the cheek, witch cheered him up as she hoped.

"Are you better? Can we start now?" Sindia asked.

"If me must" Matt said quickly.

'just remember what Linda said yesterday' Matt thought.

_"I ended up spending some time alone with just, myself and Adam.. and at one point, I believe he did a lot of disturbing things when he thought I wasn't looking"_

'No, that's not it' Matt thought annoyedly.

_"Remember what aunt Lilly use to say.. Always howl from your heart"_

_'Ahh that was the one' Matt thought._

Matt gulped "Dont, let me down now" he whispered to his own chest.

"Okay, here we go" Sindia said, and soon began bringing out a very beauitful sounding howl.

Matt pitched in serprising himself by sounding just as wonderful.

"That was even better than I expected" Sindia said when they finally finished.

Matt was unresponsive again.

* * *

**End of Chapter. Please leave reviews**


	3. Time alone

**Howdy.**.

**I hope everyone is enjoying my efferts to make this story as good I can.. **

**Anyway, it's possible that this chapter will have small references from Madagascar one. Witch I recently rewatched for the first time in many years, and I still love it..**

* * *

AFTER THE MOONLIGHT HOWL!

* * *

"Oh man, I had so much fun" Sindia said happily, as everyone was returning.

"Yes Sindia dear, we know, you told us five times darling" Kate groaned.

"Sorry" Sindia giggled.

* * *

LATER!

* * *

Everyone arrived at Humphrey's and Kate's den.

"Well, I should go now" Hunter said, after a awkward silence.

"Are you sure?" Linda asked.

"Ya.. It's getting a little late, don't want mom worrying.. It's understandable in her state, but still"

"Okay, see you" Humphrey said.

Hunter started heading off.

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Linda said, slowly running over to him.

Hunter grinned as he stopped for her.

"You... Busy tomarrow?" Linda asked, once she reached him.

"I, don't know... We're have to see" Hunter admitted.

Linda grinned.

"Well.. See you, I guess" Hunter said, awkwardly.

Linda containued grinning.

Before she knew it she have Hunter a kiss on the lips.

"Aaaawwww, how cute... (turns to Humphrey), Isn't it dear?" Kate said.

"Hunter dosen't seem to overly _good _at it" Humphrey said admittedly.

Kate rolled her eyes playfully.

"Bye now" Linda said, when she finished her kiss.

Hunter gave closest he could to a grin.

"Is that the best you got?" Linda asked.

"I'm not actually smiling.. It's gas" Hunter admitted.

Linda giggled, nervously.

"Way too ruin your own moment!" Matt called out teasingly.

"Quite! You!" Hunter cried back.

* * *

AFTER HUNTER LEFT!

* * *

"Still too bad Hunter couldn't sleep over or anything" Linda admitted.

"It might be for the best.. I've seen him in the mornings, you could swear he looks and smells like a monkey" Matt said jokingly.

Linda laughed and said, "Oh you.. Always the 'serious' one, huh".

"By the way... Is it okay if _I _stay over?" Sindia asked.

"Of corse you can darling.. Your welcome here anytime you want" Kate replied sweetly.

"Yay!" Sindia and Matt both said happily.

* * *

LATER AGAIN!

* * *

Everyone was heading to bed, except Sindia who stayed downstairs abit.

Matt decided to check if anything was wrong.

He went over to her.

"Anything wrong?" he asked her, she turned around.

"Oh hey cutie.. No no, nothing's wrong, just got cart up in seeing the stars" Sindia said, looking up to the sky, from the opening of fairly big den.

Matt decided to look up abit also, than looked back at Sindia, and like it did once before, the moonlight made her lovely green eyes sparkle beauifully.

Matt loves when this happens too her, it makes her prettier than usual (if that was possible).

"What?" Sindia said, when she saw him looking at her the way he was.

"Nothing... Your just, very pretty in the moonlight" Matt replied.

Sindia was almost blushing, as she grinned at him.

Both knowing that this was a perfect moment for it, the two were slowly leaning in, preparing to kiss, but before they could suddenly Matt was hit with something, "Ouch" he groaned quitely, holding his head in pain.

Sindia managed to catch whatever hit Matt, and took a look at it.

"What the hek is this?" Sindia quitely cried, seeing that she was holding a rock, shaped like a small ball of some sort.

"Sorry, my furry little friends" Marcel said, revealing himself to the two confused cubs.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Matt asked.

"I'm Marcel" the bird introduced.

"Oh ya, your that french canadian guy, my parents told about" Matt said.

"Just French ser.. Why dose everybody think I'm Canadian" Marcel groaned.

"Because... Your a Cackling Goose" Matt replied.

Marcel sighed annoyedly.

"Anyhoo.. You must young Matt.. Let me guess, short for Mathew?"

"Afried not... Only one who's name is short something is my mom's, witch stands for Katherine" Matt replied.

Marcel turned around.

"Who's this pretty little thing?" Marcel asked Matt, as he pointed towards Sindia.

"I'm Sindia.. His girlfriend" Sindia introduced.

"Are you now?" Marcel asked slyly.

"Unfortantly for her, yes" Matt said, teasingly.

Sindia giggled, cutely.

"Anyway, better go" Marcel said, picking up his small rock, and soon flying off.

"Finally" Sindia slyly said, and leaning in to kiss Matt, but Matt strangely resisted this time.

"You know.. I don't really feel in the mood anymore" Matt admitted.

"But you LOVE kissing me?" Sindia asked, confusedly.

"I'm actually getting really tired, I'm afried" Matt admitted.

Matt sat near a corner.

"I'm just going to sit here an- (falls alseep)"

Sindia rolled her eyes playfully, and containued looking at the stars.

* * *

**End of chapter, please leave reviews**


	4. Worked up

**Hello, me again :)**

**I might be changing things up abit. Instead of just being about the cub characters, witch may not last to well, idea wise.. I'm deciding for it to be like 'Broken Rules' in terms of switching between the cubs and the orginal characters in my stories (AKA Humphrey, Kate, Connor, Mandy). This way, it's ****possible to get other ideas.. But this is only a _maybe_ wait now..**

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING!

* * *

Sindia was still sleeping adorably.

Everyone else was fully awake and talking outside.

At one point they saw Connor wonder by.

"Hey buddy glad your- whoa, you don't look too good" Humphrey said, seeing Connor's eyes looked as if he never slept, in fact, he didn't, AT ALL.

"Thanks, mister obvious" Connor groaned grumpily.

"You didn't get to bed at ALL, did you sweetie?" Kate asked, concernedly.

"No.. Your dad needed me to patrol the area with some alphas, he was going to ask you, but you were busy at the moonlight howl and not available" Connor said tiredly.

"That couldn't of taken the WHOLE night" Kate said coming up close to him, comfortingly if needed to be.

"I got lost" Connor admitted.

"Why? How? You okay even?" Kate asked concerned and quickly checking for any scratches on him in case anything serious might of happened to him, but no scratches were found fortantly.

"Dont remember.. Can't even think straight.. Too.. Tired" Connor cried, barelly awake.

"Morning" Paddy said, revealing himself flying above them.

"Oh God! Now I'm hallucinating!" Connor cried out.

"No your not, that's just Paddy, a friend we made when in Idaho" Kate said, soon beginning to rub his back in a soft and soothing type of way.

"Sorry if I'm bugging you guys, just wondering if you've seen Marcel?" Paddy asked.

"I saw him last night" Matt said.

"Really?" Humphrey asked serprisedly.

"Ya.. Think he went that way" Matt said pointing West.

"Ahhh, thank you" Paddy said, quickly flying off.

Kate was still rubbing Connor's back soothingly.

"Seriously sweetheart, just go back to bed for the day. Don't worry about whatever you need to finish today, I'm sure beauitful Mandy could cover for you" Kate said softly.

"Mandy said those very same words basically.. She's already on it" Connor said, trying to giggle.

"Than why are you still up!" Kate cried, gently removing her paw from his back, and putting it back on the ground again.

"Because I cannot seem to get sleep! I tired my best! But I still can't get an- (liturary falls alseep on the very spot)"

"Connor?" Kate said, lightly poking him to see if he was actually asleep, he responded with a snore, proving he was.

Kate giggled rather cutely.

"well.. Sleep tight.. I guess" Kate said, before softly kissing his cheek, witch she often dose for him whenever its appropriate.

Kate, Mandy, Lilly and Sindia all have a habbit of enjoying to be quite affectionate to most of their male friends, without it meaning anything romantic. It's just the type of girls they are.

Kate backed up abit, until she was beside Humphrey.

"Man, poor guy has been so worked up lately, I hope it won't be much longer, I miss the old Connor" Humphrey said, somewhat sadly.

"Give him time" Kate said, giggling abit.

Suddenly Sindia revealed to finally be awake and came to greet them.

"Morning" Matt greeted happily.

Sindia came beside him, kissing his cheek before affectionately rubbing her head against his chest.

Kate giggled at how cute this was.

"Any plans today?" Sindia asked, nobody particaler.

"No idea.. But something will come up.. It always dose" Humphrey replied, grinning.

* * *

**Thats all I could think of for this chapter..**

**Oh, and tell me if you guys got any title ideas so far, I need one.**


	5. New area

**Hello everyone.. **

**Well I'm diffently keeping my decision of switching between the sides of characters.**

**Besides according to the poll on my profile, more readers would prefer hearing about Humphrey and them.. But I still have ideas for BOTH sides..**

* * *

LATER!

* * *

Matt and Sindia spend much of the day together, they even brought Linda along this time, as it wasn't ment as a date or anything.

Linda and Sindia got cart up in chatting amongst themselves, possibly about girl stuff, but Matt was lessoning anyway he was lost in thought from up in front of the two.

"So... What now?" Matt asked awkwardly.

"honestly... I don't know" Linda admitted.

Awkward silence.

"We could... Damn, forgot what I was going to say" Sindia said awkwardly.

Linda giggled at this, but Matt layed quite.

"How did you enjoy sleeping over with us anyway Sindia?" Linda asked.

"Oh... It was, nice.. Not much excitement happened though" Sindia admitted.

"Ya.. Sorry not much went on.. We were more tired than usual" Matt said admittedly.

"No worries" Sindia said before kissing his cheek softly.

"Love birds" Linda said in pretend annoyance, and playfully rolling her eyes.

* * *

MEANWHILE!

* * *

"Wait.. What are _you _doing here?" Winston asked, as politely as he could, under his serprised reaction.

"(giggles), I told Connor to take the day off. Poor lad has been working himself to death lately.. And well, I'm here to finish whatever he needs to do today" Mandy replied.

"Ahh, makes since.. Either way, it's not very often I see 'just you'.. Sort of looking forward to this" Winston said smiling at her.

"Yes.. I suppose" Mandy replied, rather quitely.

"You alright there Mandy?" Winston asked, abit concernedly.

"What?.. Oh ya, fine, just.. Never mind"

Winston didn't respond.

"So, uhhh.. Whats are those duties in need of handling?" Mandy asked.

"Ahh.. An 'straight to it' type of woman.. I like that" Winston mentioned, as he was shown grinning again.

Mandy couldn't help but blush a little, even though the feeling was quick to pass.

"There are only two duties he has would of had to do today. So I guess your lucky.. Only needing to do two" Winston said.

"You mean, than he'll be fully finished?"

"Yep" Winston replied.

"Cool.. What are the duties?" Mandy asked, excitedly.

"Follow me" Winston said, motioning for her to follow him.

* * *

Back with Matt, Linda and Sindia.

They were still sort of unsure what to do, but soon they decided to just keep wondering around.

"This is nice" Sindia said.

"What is?" Matt asked.

"You know.. Walking, on such a beauitful day" Sindia replied.

"Yes.. It's a lovely day.. Seems to be happening a lot these days" Linda said.

"Right Matt?" Linda asked.

Matt didn't respond.

"Matt!"

"Huh? Oh ya it's lo-

Before Matt finished he appearingly fell down a edge or something.

As you would except both of the girls ran over to check if was alright.

"I'm good!" Matt called out from our of view.

It was soon revealed that Matt fallen from an small edge, and the two girls soon ran down and helped him up.

"Thanks" Matt said softly.

"Wow.. Never seen back here before" Linda said, looking around abit.

It wasn't much to look at, a very plain spot, but Linda was right the spot was new to them.

"Ya.. Your right sis, this seems new" Matt said.

"Is it even safe for us to be here?" Sindia asked nervously.

"Hell if I know" Matt and Linda both said together.

"Oh.. Maybe.. Maybe we should get out of here?" Sindia asked even more nervously.

"Come on darling, were's your sense of adventure" Linda insisted.

Sindia wimpered abit.

Linda sighed.

"Don't worry about her Linda.. Not 'everyone' is as tomboy like as you are.. It's still what me and Hunter like most about you" Matt said giggling

Linda blushed abit.

Short silence.

"Anyway, we probably SHOULD get out of here" Matt said.

"Why not, I want to check this out" Linda said.

"Think about it sis.. These 'adventures' haven't worked so well in the past" Matt said back.

"Fine" Linda said disappointedly.

Matt and Sindia started making there way back.

Linda began also but thought she heard a trig snap, she turned around trying to look for the cause of the noise.

"Linda!" Matt called out from out of view"

"C Coming!" Linda called back abit nervously, and running up to them, still looking back a couple times.

* * *

**Well, I'll end the chapter here..**

**Please leave reviews..**


	6. Hard work is finished

"Well.. That's the last one" Winston said.

"Oh thank goodness" Mandy said, clearly out of breath, and her night sky like black fur looking rather dirty and dusty.

"Bloody hell, no wonder _my _Connor was so worked up all the time" she contained.

Winston giggled.

Awkward silence.

"So... Now what?" Mandy asked awkwardly.

Winston tried thinking of a answer.

Suddenly Hutch came to view.

"Ser.. We need some help with something" Hutch said.

"Well, I'll leave you boys too it, I should be heading back now" Mandy said starting to leave.

"Are you sure Mandy?.. It might be fun" Hutch said to Mandy, as he got abit closer to her.

"That's what you said last week, about trying to take down that huge Moose" Mandy reminded him.

"Your never letting that go, are you?" Hutch groaned.

"I could of died!" Mandy cried.

"Ya well, I never said for you to take the damn thing all ALONE!" Hutch cried back.

"Must you two ALWAYS argue" Winston laughed, as he butted in before they got to into it.

"Not always, you just seem to catch us when we do" Hutch said with a grin and giggle.

Mandy simply nodded in agreement.

"Well, either way. At least it's better than hearing Humphrey and Garth go at each other" Winston said.

"They bicker?" Mandy asked, seeming surprised.

"Try, every five minutes" Winston replied.

"Even AFTER Humphrey got over the idea that Garth nearly married Kate, and all that" Hutch added.

Mandy didn't know how to respond so just remained quite.

"Anyway.. I wish I could help with that, but Ireally do have to leave now, I'm afried. Promised Connor that I'd be back at this time" Mandy said, starting to leave.

"Fine.. Bye than" Winston and Hutch, as they waved.

* * *

MUCH LATER!

* * *

Matt, Linda and Sindia started making there way back.

Along the way they banged into Mandy who was also making her way back.

"Hey kids" Mandy said happily.

"Hi aunt Mandy" Matt and Linda said together.

"(giggles), cute" Mandy said, grinning at their way they often answer together when it comes to things like this.

"Anyway, I guess you three are also one your way back to our dens?"

"Yep" said both Matt and Linda.

Mandy giggled again.

"Can I walk with you guys the rest of the way?" she asked said smiling.

"Of corse you can Mandy" Sindia said happily.

"Aww, thank you sweetheart" Mandy said softly.

And so the four contained the rest of the way together, though it wasn't very far.

When they arrived the dens Kate was there to greet all four of them.

Kate noticed Mandy groaning quitely as she rubbed her shoulder.

"You okay Mandy?" Kate asked worriedly.

"Ya, just still abit sore from helping your dad.. But I'll be fine" Mandy replied, stull rubbing her shoulder.

"I don't know about that love" Kate said, still abit worried.

Mandy didn't respond, but quietly groaned again, as the pain seemingly returned.

"Maybe it's about time that a lovely girl like you, got a massage" Kate suggested.

Kathey, were am I to get a-

"From Humphrey!"

"Humphrey?"

"Ya! Believe it or not, the guy is amazing at them, you would feel like a new woman by the end of it" Kate said with a grin.

"Oh man, I don't know" Mandy said nervously.

"Oh come on sweetie, your love it, trust me" Kate said encouragingly.

Mandy sighed before saying "Oh, alright".

"Great, follow me" Kate said, leading Mandy to her's and Humphrey's den.

* * *

Kate and Mandy found Humphrey sitting inside his den.

"Ah, hello there ladies" Humphrey greeted them.

"Humphrey. Are you able to give of your massages today?" Kate asked.

"to BOTH of you!?" he cried.

"No no.. Just Mandy, I don't actually need one myself" Kate replied.

"Sure.. Why not I suppose.. Neat change from just you. Not that I don't enjoying giving them to you, Kate" Humphrey replied.

"Oh I knew you won't let us down" Kate said hugging him briefly but affectionally.

"Have fun you two" Kate as soon started leaving.

"Okay, so.. Were are your knots?" Humphrey asked after Kate left.

"Well.. Most of it seems to be at the spot between my neck and shoulders" Mandy said rubbing the spot she spoke of.

"Okay.. Sit down comfortably, and I'll see what I could do" Humphrey replied.

Mandy did just that.

"Is that really the only spot. It won't take me very long most times" Humphrey said.

"Yes, that's the only spot.. Though my back itches abit" Mandy said admittedly.

"I'll get that first" Humphrey said scratching it for her, witch made her moan quitely, and close her eyes.

He than began massaging the spot that Mandy said all her knots and stuff were at, making Mandy moan some more.

After no less than half an hour he was already done.

"That was fast" Mandy said serprisedly.

"Told you" Humphrey said giggling.

"Well either way.. Thank you" Mandy said softly.

"No mention it" Humphrey replied.

Mandy giggled and softly kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Well, that's all I got for this chapter please leave reviews, I'll be anxious for them as I always am...**


	7. One more thing to prepare

**I think I might finally, but slowly, losing my writerblock. **

**I shall now tempt returning to the story, and, we're see how things go :)**

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER!

* * *

Things were basically back to normal once more.

Connor, no longer needing to overbook himself, is, of corse, back to his old self, witch Humphrey, and most of the others, are happy about.

But there was still one last thing he had to worry about.

"I'm glad your back to normal bud, we missed the old you. me mostly" Humphrey said happily.

"(giggles), stress is quick to get to me, this probably wasn't the first time I got worked up" Connor said back.

"Well.. Like I said, glad your back" Humphrey replied, still grinning.

Connor giggled again.

"There is still one more thing, I need to prepare though" Connor added.

"Let me guess.. Mandy's birthday tomarrow?" Humphrey asked, also giggling.

Connor decided, just to nodd.

"I would need you and your sweetheart of a mate, to help though" he added.

"We would love to!" Humphrey cried excitedly.

Connor gave a 'not serprised' grin.

"I'll go get her.. Wanna come?" Humphrey said.

"Why?" Connor asked, in a simple question type way.

"I don't know" Humphrey shrugged.

"You go, I'll stay here" Connor replied, grinning.

"Well.. Alrighty than.. I'll be back in a moment or so" Humphrey said, heading to his den, where Kate was still inside of.

* * *

When Humphrey arrived in his den, he ran into Matt and Linda.

"Hi dad" they said, with their cute habit of speaking together.

"Hi kids.. Say. Is your mother still with you in here?" Humphrey asked.

"Ya, she said she was resting her eyes, in her bedroom" Matt replied.

"Ohh.. I'm afried I may have to wake her up than" Hunphrey said, quietly.

"What for?" Linda asked.

"Oh, your uncle Connor, wants your mom and I to help prepare" Humphrey answered.

"Prepare?" Matt and Linda asked, at the same time again.

"Aunt Mandy's party tomarrow, remember?"

"Of corse I do! I can't wait for it!" Linda cried excitedly, though at the same time, Matt just stood there still.

"Me too" he added, though very calmly, and somewhat unbelievable.

"Your such a lame-o sometimes, honey" Linda playfully teased, and playfully elbowed him lightly.

"Mwa" Matt said, shrugging his shoulders.

"(giggling), sure, but I still need to wake your mom up" Humphrey said, entering the part of the den, basically used as his and Kate's bedroom, the other bedroom being Matt's and Linda's.

"Lame-o?.. What are you five?" Matt asked, playfully teasing her.

Linda playfully rolled her eyes.

* * *

Humphrey found Kate laying in the cute cycle he loves, looking beauitful of corse, _(when dosen't she, heehee)._

"Kate?" Humphrey asked quitely.

Kate moaned beauitfully before saying "Hi Humphrey" very softly, and still with eyes closed.

Humphrey didn't respond.

"Do you wanna lay next to me?. I know how much you love doing so?" Kate asked softly, and still with closed eyes.

"Normally yes. But, wait now, Connor and I actually need your help" Humphrey replied.

It was than Kate opened her shinny brown eyes and looked at Humphrey as she asked "What do you mean?"

"He needs our help, in preparing Mandy's birthday party tomarrow evening" Humphrey said.

"I'd love too" Kate said, getting up.

Humphrey giggled.

* * *

LATER!

* * *

Kate and Humphrey meet up with Connor again.

"Are we all ready than?" Connor asked, grinning.

"As we're ever be" Humphrey and Kate said together, making Connor giggle quite abit.

"By the way Kate, what do you think,nI should get her? You know, as a gift?" Connor asked.

"Why ask me?" Kate asked.

"Because.. Well, you know.. Your a girl" Connor said admittedly.

Kate gave a cute giggle at this statement.

"She likes different things than me.. So.. I don't know to be honest" Kate replied.

"Dang" Connor groaned.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure your think of something" Kate said, giggling again.

"Ya.. Maybe" Connor replied.

"Anyway, shall we go?" Connor asked.

"Yes" Humphrey and Kate said together.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Please leave reviews.**


	8. Preparation

THAT SAME AFTERNOON!

* * *

"Again.. Thanks you guys" Connor said grinning.

"It was no problem hun.. Glad to help" Kate said sweetly.

"Awww" Connor said giggling.

Kate grinned.

Humphrey looked around abit.

"I guess we did a good job eh" Humphrey said checking out the preporations they finished.

It wasn't much, but still enough to know their will be a party in the particular spot.

"I guess" Connor said, looking at their progress as well.

"So... Now what?" Humphrey asked, awkwardly.

"I was about to ask the same actually" Connor admitted.

"I mean, party isn't till tomarrow evening, and I for one, have nothing else to do" he containued.

Humphrey didn't respond.

Awkward silence.

"Well, I should go" Kate said, feeling bored but, being as sweet as she is, didn't want to openly admit it. Mandy and Lilly and even Humphrey are the same for these things.

Kate soon left, leaving the other two alone.

Awkward silence again.

"You can go too Humphrey, if you want" Connor insisted.

"Oh, I know.. But.. Uhhhhh" Humphrey said, forgetting what he wanted to say, witch Connor giggled about.

Silence.

"Wanna hang out?" Humphrey asked awkwardly.

"Me?" Connor asked, somewhat unsurely.

"Yaa.. Kate is probably going to our room to rest her eyes again, I believe you said Mandy might be doing the same. So we may as well, right?.. Besides, we haven't hung out in a while, bud" Humphrey told.

"Well, all that is true. (giggles), epically the last part... Ahh, what the hell, let's go" Connor replied.

"Yay!" Humphrey said excitedly.

Connor giggled at him.

"Come, Mooch said he has something to show us anyway" Humphrey said, motioning Connor to follow him.

"Is he the chubbier one?" Connor asked, still giggling abit.

"(giggles), Yup" Humphrey replied, off view.

* * *

LATER!

* * *

Kate was found returning to her den.

She banged into Mandy.

"Oh, Sorry hun" Mandy said, in her soft voice.

"No worries Mandy" Kate giggled.

"Have you seen Connor? He hasn't checked on me in our den, when he usually dose" Mandy asked.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's probably with Humphrey, doing.. Well.. Whatever our boys do in their time together" Kate replied, making them both giggle.

"I guess" Mandy said, grinning.

Awkward silence.

"Can you believe it's my birthday tomarrow. I'm so excited!" Mandy cried happily.

"I bet you are darling. I'm excited myself" Kate replied, smiling.

Mandy giggled.

* * *

**Well.. That's all I got actually**


	9. The surprise

The next day.

It was time for Mandy's serprise birthday party.

Connor, Humphrey and Kate gathered all their friends to the meeting spot, even Garth and Lilly ended up arriving.

"Alright.. Thank you all for arriving" Connor said happily.

"Hey, I wouldn't miss this for anything" Tiller replied.

"Somebody just has to go get her now.. See won't think to wonder over here on her own" Humphrey insisted.

"Your right man... Somebody should go lead her over here.. Other wise she would never think too" Connor said to nobody in particular.

"I'll do it" Tiller insisted.

"Good man.. She should still be around or den" Connor replied.

"Alrighty then.. I'll being her over here" Tiller replied back.

* * *

ABIT LATER!

* * *

Tiller check if his sister was still around Connor's and her's den, and sure enough, she was.

Like Kate was yesterday, she was resting her eyes while cuddled up in a cute little ball, moaning softly in her sleep.

Tiller almost didn't want to bug her, from how cute and peaceful she looks whenever she and most other female wolves look when they're asleep, but still he knew he had to bring her to her serprise party.

One of Mandy's soft black ears cutely twitched as she heard somebody coming.

Openning her beauitfully shiny blue eyes, the x-southerner was quick to catch sight of her brother.

"Tiller!? Is that you!?" Mandy cried, with her, always so charming, voice.

"Yes, hi sweetie, I was just looking you" Tiller replied.

"For me?" Mandy asked, in clear serprise.

"Yes... There's somewhere I gotta bring ya"

"Oooo, What for?" Mandy asked anxiously, picking herself up and standing close to him.

Tiller tired thinking of a 'less than true' answer, but it left him blank on ideas, all while Mandy waited with an adorable smile across her face.

"(chuckles), it's a serprise my dear" Tiller said finally.

"Ohh, I love serprises!" Mandy excitedly cried.

"I sure hope so" Tiller said, chuckling again.

* * *

LATER!

* * *

Tiller containued leading his sister to the spot she was needed at.

"Heehee.. You ready for this?" Tiller asked.

"I wish your just tell me already" Mandy replied.

"your see soon enough" Tiller chuckled.

"Okay" Mandy said, cutely.

* * *

The two finally arrived at where everyone else was secretly waiting.

When the unexpected female finally arrived, out they all popped out, screaming "Serprise!".

Although her first reaction was a startled shirk that made her liturary jump back a step or two.

But she also was quick to catch on, and got all excited again.

"Awww.. You shouldn't have" Mandy said, hugging Tiller lovingly.

"Haha.. I can't go taking credit... It was Connor's idea, not mine" Tiller said, smiling at her.

"Now, let's party!" Humphrey and Garth said together.

And as if that was the Q, everyone began doing so.


	10. Party

The party for young Mandy was still going greatly, everyone was having blast.

However, Matt noticed that Linda was being unsurely quite, as she was sitting down, alone.

Matt, becoming abit worried about her, traveled towards her, asking "Everything alright sis?".

"Ya.. I suppose" Linda replied, unsurely quite toned.

Matt wasn't so convinced looking, and Linda noticed this about him. They were never very good at lying to each other.

"Well, it's just..." Linda started, but then went quite for a while.

"Linda" Matt said abit sterner.

"Fine... I was still thinking of that spot we descovered, with Sindia" Linda told him.

"I already told you.. We can't go in their. We both swore to uncle Connor to never again travel outside of Jasper without adult supervision.. Besides, if out there doesn't kill us, mom probably will" Matt replied.

"I know sweetie, I know? It's just. I thought I saw something in there, just after you and Sindia went ahead. It's starting to bug me, is all" Linda said back.

"Oh come on, that could of been anything from a squirrel to a carribou" Matt said, almost giggling.

"maybe.." Linda said, nervously.

"Now now Linda. Cheer up.. Enjoy the rest of the party" Matt said.

"Okay okay" Linda replied, giggling cutely.

* * *

Connor met up with Humphrey again.

"Hey man, enjoying the party still?" Connor asked.

"Ya.. You bet" Humphrey replied happily.

"Where's Mandy?" Humphrey asked.

"Ohh.. I'm not sure actually. But she's differently around.. Her party after all" Connor replied.

"Heehee.. Guess I'm not overly serprised" Humphrey giggled.

"Where's Kate?" Connor asked.

"Wait here actually" Kate said, approaching them at that very moment.

"Ohh... Hello there" Connor replied.

"Yes.. Hi sweetheart" Kate said with an adorable smile, witch made the two boys chuckle.

"So uhh.. Fun party" Kate said.

"Ya, that's just what I was saying" Humphrey replied.

Kate giggled.

* * *

**Well.. That's all, I could think of unfortunately.. I know, I know, it sucked.. But it's all I could think of sadly.**


End file.
